georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers
It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers is a book by English author Louise Rennison. It was published in 2001. It is the second book of ten in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. It was published in the US with the title On the Bright Side, I'm Now the Girlfriend of a Sex God. Plot Georgia is heartbroken because she's being hauled off to New Zealand just after she's become Robbie's girlfriend. Robbie doesn't know about this, because he's gone away on a footie trip and won't be back until after Georgia's left. She goes to sheer desperadoes not to go, by telling her mum she should stay behind and look after the house, suggesting that she should live with Grandad, going on a hunger strike, and tying her wrists to her bed posts on the morning of the departure. Lucky for Georgia, the day they're supposed to leave, her mum gets news that her dad got his shoes blown off by a rogue bore, so he's coming home, and they don't have to move to New Zealand. He's due back on October 17th. Robbie and Georgia see each other quietly for a while, which Georgia loves. One afternoon, Georgia and her friends are in the park, still in their school uniforms, laughing hysterically at a joke. Robbie then writes Georgia a note, breaking up with her, because she's so young, and recommends that she dates a friend of his brothers, called Dave , whom he calls "a laugh". Georgia is so furious and upset that she vows to become a heartless boy magnet for revenge. She makes a plan to play hard to get to get Robbie to get some distance and then come back to her. Georgia and her friends go the Crazy Coconut to watch the Stiff Dylans play and so Georgia can meet Dave the Laugh. She plans to use him as a "Red Herring" to win Robbie back. Jas spots a group of Tom's mates, goes over and asks who Dave the Laugh is. When Dave asks why, Jas says, "Because my mate Georgia really rates you." Georgia and Dave meet and have a good time together at the gig. Georgia and Jas get into a bit of trouble with Jackie and Alison, the Bummer Twins. They button their coats together to make a teepee while they're outside, but they fall over. They're trapped on the ground and can't get up, so when Jackie and Alison walk by, they sit on them, light a few fags, and eat Georgia and Jas's snacks. When Jackie and Alison try to gather up a group of girls for "the latest", Georgia and her friends are the only ones who don't go. They find out later that "the latest" was stuffing bath crystals up their noses to make them sneeze violently. All because the Bummer Twins wanted to go to some club in Manchester and needed to be home early. Meanwhile, Georgia's mum meets the new doctor at the surgery, and goes into a girlie tizz about him because he's good looking. In order to see more of him, any tiny little health thing Georgia complains about merits a trip to the surgery. Dave calls up and asks Georgia out and they agree to meet in the swing park after school. Georgia doesn't want anything big to happen so she doesn't lead him on. Her friends also try to help out by popping up wherever they go to stop any hanky-panky in the snogging department. But when he kisses her, she finds out he's a very good kisser. He nibbles her bottom lip, which she quite likes. Georgia and her family get new Across the Road neighbors who have a pedigreed Burmese cat. Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road have an exotic name for her that Georgia calls, "Little-brook-running-up-a-tree-with-a-sausage-up-its-bottom Sun Li the third or something foreign". For her sake, Georgia calls the cat "Naomi". Angus, as Georgia says it, "falls in love" with Naomi. Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road try to forbid Angus from having any contact with Naomi. Georgia continues to go out with Dave and has a great time with him. Dave proves to be a very sweet boyfriend to Georgia, because he genuinely likes her. Georgia knows this and starts to feel guilty for leading him on. Georgia joins the hockey team and plays against Hollingbury College. Unfortunately, Wet Lindsay is the captain of the hockey team. In order to make them a bit more nervous, she goes to Miss Stamp and suggests that Miss Stamp give the Hollingbury girls some physio after the match. When Miss Stamp suggests this to the team, they shot out the door, desperate to get through the game unscathed. At halftime, Georgia goes to run her hands under the hot water tap to warm up and sees the Bummer Twins have cornered Nauseating P. Green, because they think she snitched on them about knocking off school. Georgia sticks up for her and tries to convince them to let her go. In the end, P. Green gets away when Georgia gets ahold of Jackie's packet of fags and holds them threateningly over a toilet. She rushes out to finish the game, thinking that the Bummers will kill her the next day at school, so she decides to play as if it is the last day of her life. Georgia had the ball during the last few minutes of the game, and although Wet Lindsay kept yelling at Georgia to pass it to her, Georgia ignored her. She took the ball down the field, zoomed around the other players, and whacked the ball into the goal... as Wet Lindsay tackled her from behind and injured Georgia's ankle. Georgia got her ankle strapped up and was allowed to be pushed home in Mr. Attwood's wheelbarrow. As it turns out, Dave the Laugh was at the match, and pushed Georgia the rest of the way home, while singing "We Are the Champions" by Queen. He treats her really well, like he always does, and Georgia has to remind herself that he's a Red Herring and nothing more. Georgia gets a surprise when Robbie sees her when school ends and apologizes for the way he handled the situation, and that he feels terrible about the way Lindsay treats her. This elates Georgia, but her mood dampens when she gets a sweet note and chocolates from Dave the Laugh. Georgia can't take anymore and decides to break up with him. Things get even worse when one of Georgia's jokes at school goes horribly wrong. She pretends to tell Mr. Attwood that Jas was on fire, and Mr. Attwood goes ballisticisimus, and tries to chase Georgia, but trips over his wheelbarrow and dislocates his shoulder. Georgia is being held responsible, and as a result, is suspended for a week. Just in time for Georgia's dad to come home. Georgia's mum goes berserk about Georgia's suspension, but decides to hide it from her dad by saying that she's ill and missing school for a week. Georgia's dad comes home, and the grown-ups party for a few hours. The next morning, Robbie comes over, and tells Georgia he wants to get back together. He even sings her a song that he wrote about her. They become an official couple. Of course, with classic timing, Georgia's dad announces a family trip to Scotland for a week. And to add to that, Jas says that Dave the Laugh is now dating Ellen. Film adaptation The book was adapted, along with Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging, into a film titled Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging, which was released in 2008. Category:Confessions of Georgia Nicolson